Piratas
by ladygon
Summary: Los niños Oscar y André juegan a los piratas en los alrededores de la mansión Jarjayes.


**PIRATAS**

**Por Ladygon**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de Lady Oscar.**

Nana perseguía a André por toda la mansión de los Jarjayes. Llevaba colgado de una de sus manos, lo que parecía ser una tira de cuero negra, demasiado corta como para ser una correa. Esta la agitaba por encima de su cabeza, mientras le gritaba a su nieto:

—¡André, debes ponerte esto! ¡El doctor lo recomendó!

—¡Pero abuela!, te dije que no lo haré —contestó en huida.

Oscar se detuvo en su bajada por las escaleras, y vio esa escena típica que había presenciado durante toda su vida. Esbozó una sonrisa. André, ya comenzando a subir las escaleras, se la encontró a la mitad. En eso, su abuela apuró el paso y llegó, sorpresivamente, a su lado. Este se espantó y, con un movimiento rápido, se colocó detrás de Oscar, usándola como escudo protector.

—Mi Niña, convenza a este testarudo de que debe ponerse este parche —dice la abuela, tratando de alcanzar a André.

—Oscar, dile que yo no quiero ponerme esa cosa...

—¡CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE, QUE MI NIÑA ES UNA LADY. ASÍ QUE LLÁMALA, LADY OSCAR! —gritaba furiosa, mientras Andrés se hacía para atrás espantado.

Oscar no pudo aguantar la risa y la soltó de forma musical.

—Jajajajajajaja... —Seguía con sus ojos cerrados de tanta diversión. Luego, continuó sin abrir los ojos y con la sonrisa a flor de labios —. Ya Nana, cálmate por favor.

—No diga eso Mi Niña, ¿no ve que el médico dijo que necesitaría un parche para su ojo?

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Se defendió el acusado—. Él solo lo sugirió, nada más.

—¿Es eso cierto Nana? —preguntó con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos revelaban preocupación.

—Sí, Mi Niña, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda ignorar una sugerencia médica, solo porque no está obligado —dijo, agitando su dedo índice.

Y continuó la discusión, hasta que Oscar tomó el parche y le dijo a su amigo que se hacía tarde.

Nana quedó parada en la escalera, viendo como esos dos seres queridos se alejaban tras la puerta de salida.

—Mi Niña —murmuró.

Minutos después, la pareja de amigos caminaba en dirección al establo, mientras "La Lady" jugueteaba con el parche en su bolsillo.

—André... —comenzó a decir.

—Mejor nos apuramos, o llegaremos tarde —aceleró el paso.

Oscar lo siguió, mecánicamente.

Pronto cabalgaban camino a palacio, a través de los innumerables árboles, que pasaban por su lado en fila verde y veloz. Los destellos de la luz, traspasaban la arboleda, de vez en cuando, iluminando el camino con sombras multiformes. Sombras que Oscar vio reflejadas en su amigo fiel, inseparable, y que luego desaparecieron, por el inesperado despeje de los árboles. Estos se apartaron, y dejaron como fondo un río brillante, que junto con el sol, dieron a André un aura de luz.

La mirada de Oscar se perdió.

Y los niños jugaban en el hermoso río, que cruzaba los terrenos de los Jarjayes.

—¡Marinero a toda vela! —gritó "Él" Capitán.

—¿Cuál vela? —preguntó un inocente André, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Esa que está ahí, al frente tuyo. —Señala con el garfio.

—¿Eh? —El pequeño alza la ceja, confuso y luego levanta el parche pirata, el cual, tapa su ojo izquierdo.

La mira con sus ojitos azules llenos de extrañeza.

—Pero André, ¡estamos jugando! No tenemos vela real, ni siquiera un barco —señala el pequeño bote de remos en el que están "navegando" —. Así que debemos imaginarlo todo.

—¿Todo?, ¿en serio? —Una chispa ilumina sus ojos—. Entonces, podemos imaginar que uso este parche. —Trata de quitárselo. Lleva sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! —El grito lo hizo detenerse— ¡Somos piratas! —dijo orgullosa.

Levantó en alto su "garfio", y lo sacudió en el aire, cuando pronunció estas palabras. André siguió con pupilas bailarinas los movimientos de aquel, "tomado prestado" de la cocina de la Nana, y que no era más que un gancho viejo, sin filo, abandonado para colgar las cebollas. Recordó entonces, que debía devolverlo antes de que la abuela lo extrañara y le diera una nueva paliza, como siempre le pasaba cuando seguía las ideas de Oscar. Luego, escondió su cabeza entre sus hombros, y con un suspiro de resignación, bajó el parche sobre su ojo.

La pequeña Oscar vestía un traje de terciopelo azul, una camisa con vuelos en mangas y cuello, también un hermoso sombrero con una pluma blanca. André solo llevaba una pañoleta de seda amarilla encima de su cabeza, y el famoso parche pirata, lo demás era su ropa de costumbre, aunque estaba en pura camisa.

André remaba como podía con esos grandes maderos, mientras La Lady dirigía desde la "proa del barco", mirando hacia el horizonte: con un pie sobre la punta del bote, una mano en la cintura sujetando el catalejo, y otra, con el garfio en el pecho. Por un momento, este se detuvo a descansar: cruzó los remos sobre sus rodillas, respiró con la lengua afuera, cerró los ojos. Oscar enfureció.

—¡Caraccioli!, ¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo? —Arrugó su pequeña frente— ¡Perderemos la marea! ¡Debemos llegar a la isla, antes que el Capitán Leclerc! ¿No veis que el tesoro está en peligro? —Apuntó con el catalejo hacia la orilla.

Estuvo a punto de decir lo estúpido que eran los piratas por guardar sus tesoros con esos mapas, donde cualquiera pudiera quitárselos. Además: "¿Quién diablos era Caraccioli?", se preguntaba, tratando de recordar la pasada lección de historia. Estaba en esto cuando vio, en la orilla del río, al General Jarjayes. Entonces exclamó:

—¡Capitán!, ¡Leclerc ya está robando el tesoro!, ¡y viene con refuerzos! ¡Debemos atacar! —gritó fuerte y claro.

Oscar se sorprendió y miró por el catalejo hacia el lugar, apuntado con el dedo de André. Después, bajó la mano, que llevaba ese instrumento de vista prodigiosa.

—¡Pero André, ese es mi padre y el Conde Dubois, el novio de mi hermana! —lo mira entre confusa y molesta.

—¿Qué no estábamos jugando? —Salta el muy astuto.

La pequeña Lady abre los ojos de asombro.

"Era verdad" —pensó—, el Capitán Leclerc, "Jambe de bois" ("Pata de Palo"- aunque pasó por alto el apodo, al igual que las fechas históricas y otros "detallitos"), se robaría el tesoro si no hacían algo.

—¡Caraccioli!, ¡cargad los cañones! ¡Por Dios y por la Libertad, "A Deo, A Libertate"!, demostraremos a ese pirata, que yo, El Capitán Misson, soy el mejor de todos los siete mares y... —siguió sin detenerse.

André se movía con mímica teatral de un lado para el otro "cargando así los cañones", mientras su capitán no paraba con el discurso. Palabrería que André no escuchó para nada.

—... verán así, que en vuestros corazones sois iguales en...

—¡Capitán, listos para su orden! —interrumpió, dejando a su capitán en una pose ridícula: con la boca abierta, la espada alzada y el otro brazo extendido con el garfio apuntando al horizonte.

Oscar reaccionó: se le achicaron los ojos y con un movimiento rápido, comenzó a toser con el dorso de su mano derecha en la boca -ya que tiene sujeto el garfio- disimulando, de esta manera, la vergüenza.

—¡Bien!, cof, cof —continuó con mejillas sonrojadas— ¡Apuntad los cañones!

—¡A la orden! —se cuadró frente a ella y en un segundo abandonó su postura para "apuntar el cañón"

—¡Fuego! —dijo bajando su espada y con el pecho ardiendo de orgullo.

André gritó un ruido fuerte. La bala había sido disparada.

Unos cuantos metros más adelante, el Conde Dubois le decía a su futuro suegro:

—Monsieur, no deberíais dejar a vuestra hija jugar con ese niño. —Alzó su barbilla con aire altanero, pero pronto se desinfló al ver la desaprobadora mirada de su, ya considerado, suegro.

—No es mi hija. Es mi hijo —dijo con tono autoritario—. Y en el futuro heredará toda la tradición de los Jarjayes. Será militar y me engrandecerá. —Luego se fijó en su asustado invitado—. Es mejor que os vayáis acostumbrando, porque es a él, a quien después le daréis alguna cuenta con respecto a esta familia.

—Sí, sí —pronunció, torpemente el asustado joven, aunque no quería perder su compostura—. Entiendo, pero entonces deberíais dejarlo jugar con alguien de su altura. No con ese pobre sirviente.

El General Jarjayes lo miró con aire serio.

—No tiene nada de malo. Quiero que sea rudo y fuerte, con un señorito jamás lo logrará. Además... —Tomó un aire melancólico— ... él siempre está cerca.

El joven pretendiente no supo a qué se refería el General con esas últimas palabras, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Reanudaron la marcha, atendiendo sus asuntos en la futura boda.

—¡El enemigo está huyendo! —gritó André.

Oscar fijó el catalejo. Efectivamente, el General Jarjayes y su acompañante seguían caminando colina abajo, hasta perderse.

—¡Bien!, ¡los hemos espantado, pero volverán! ¡Volved a cargar los cañones! —ordenó el capitán.

Oscar estaba tan entusiasmada que abandonó su garfio en el fondo del pequeño bote y tomó su espada del cinturón, sin soltar el catalejo de la otra mano.

—¡Caraccioli!, daremos una señal de aviso para que los otros barcos sepan de nuestra llegada. Entonces sabrán de nuestra fuerza y de...

André volvió a perderse en aquella palabrería. Otra cosa le llamaba la atención: el garfio tirado y abandonado.

—... cuando se den cuenta, será demasiado tarde y... —continuaba el feliz capitán.

—¿Por qué te quitaste el garfio? —interrumpió el subordinado, otra vez.

Oscar volvió a quedar en pose ridícula, pero esta vez reaccionó enfurecida por la sacada de inspiración que le hizo André.

—¡André!, ¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme siempre? —Lo encaró con llamas en sus bellos ojos.

—Yo solo quiero saber, por qué te quitaste el garfio —dijo calmado.

—¡Eso no te importa! —Volvió a gritar.

—Eso quiere decir, que yo también puedo quitarme este parche, ¿no es cierto? —Lleva sus manos por encima de su cabeza.

Oscar se pone roja de furia.

—¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡TÚ NO TE QUITARÁS ESE PARCHE! ¡¿OÍSTE?! —lo amenaza con la espada.

A parte de estar asombrado, confuso por la reacción de Oscar, se asustó, pero de igual forma volvió a la carga.

—Pero, pero, por qué... si tú te quitaste el garfio pirata. —Lo señala, con una mano temblorosa, allá en el fondo del bote.

—¡PORQUE YO PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA Y TÚ NO! —Movió de un lado para el otro su espada.

—¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡DEBERÍAS DAR EL EJEMPLO! —gritó André lleno de impotencia.

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME! —Se calmó solo para mostrar su superioridad—. Además, es una orden, y debes obedecerme quieras o no—. Terminó con sonrisa burlona, llena de soberbia. Luego, se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al marinero y continuó con su superior postura sobre la proa del "barco pirata".

André estaba temblando de ira contenida, cosa que soltó cuando le sacó la lengua de improviso.

—Y no te atrevas a sacarme la lengua —dijo Oscar sin voltear a verlo.

Eso casi le hizo morderse la lengua del susto. Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse con las manos cruzadas con los famosos remos. Vio a su capitán con el pie en la punta del bote, y en el momento que se le cruzó una perversa idea por la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa aún más perversa.

El repentino balanceo del bote puso a La Lady en dificultades extremas. Esta agitó los brazos tan rápido, que parecían que se le habían multiplicado. La espada y el catalejo volaron por los aires, al igual que Oscar, quien terminó en un ruidoso "¡splash!".

André se apretaba el estómago de risa, mientras La Lady chapoteaba a un lado del bote.

—¡Andréééé, no te rías! —gritaba Oscar desde el agua, con el sombrero de pluma todo caído sobre su cabeza.

De más está decir que, en vez de dejar de reírse, continuó aún con más ganas. Oscar se acercó a la orilla del bote y comenzó a tratar de subirse a él. André se limpió las lágrimas de risa y le ofreció su mano, sin dejar de reír por supuesto. Cuando Oscar toma su mano de ayuda, le dio una mirada muy significativa que acalló, por completo, la continua risa del bromista. Este último, solo alcanzó a gritar un "aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" antes de caer al agua, y hacerle compañía a La Lady.

Esta vez era ella quien reía, mientras André botaba un chorrito de agua por su boca.

"Caraccioli" por fin cumplió sus deseos, de deshacerse de ese molestoso parche por completo, cuando llegaron a la orilla exhaustos y decidieron secar sus ropas.

La brisa cálida del verano movía sus disfraces, colgados en las ramas de los pequeños árboles que rodeaban la cima de la colina. Un poco más abajo, no tan cerca de la orilla del río, los dos amigos reposaban acostados sobre el verde pasto, desnudos, uno al lado del otro, dejándose acariciar por los exquisitos rayos del sol.

—Oye André, debemos buscar el catalejo, porque mi padre se enfadará si sabe que lo saqué a escondidas —dice con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

—¡Cómo! —Reacciona, ladeando su cabeza para mirar a Oscar— ¿Lo sacaste a escondidas?, ¿qué no era tuyo? —Un golpe en el pecho lo asalta.

—No, era de mi abuelo...

—¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes! —le grita al ponerse de pie sorpresivamente.

Oscar ve asombrada como su amigo se lanza corriendo al río.

—¡Espérame André! —le grita mientras lo sigue a las profundidades.

Estuvieron un buen rato, sumergiéndose una y otra vez, sin encontrar nada. Oscar ya rendida por el cansancio, le dijo a André que se detuvieran un momento a descansar, luego lo seguirían buscando. André aceptó a regañadientes, pero la siguió a la orilla, porque tenía la razón.

Una vez más, estaban en la misma posición de antes de lanzarse, desesperadamente, al río.

—No te preocupes Oscar, lo encontraremos. —Vuelve a ladear su cabeza para mirarla.

Oscar se sienta y mira a su amigo desnudo sobre el pasto. André siente la curiosa mirada sobre su cuerpo y se extraña.

—¡Qué pasa Oscar! —dice confuso.

—Tú y yo nos diferenciamos solo por esto. —Señala la masculinidad de su amigo—. Mi padre daría cualquier cosa por tener un hijo, pero como ya no puede, me ha convertido a mí en él.

André siente que su corazón se recoge por el pensamiento de su amiga. No sabe qué decir.

—No parece ser mucha la diferencia. —Alarga su mano hasta tocar a André. Comienza a explorarlo.

Su amigo, ahora a parte de no saber qué decir, no sabe qué hacer, y deja a su compañera de juegos tocarlo. Sin embargo, un nudo raro en su estómago se hace presente, junto con un calor abrasante.

—¡Qué haces André! —Ahora la confusa es ella.

El ruborizado se mira y ve la extraña reacción de su cuerpo. Sin saber por qué, se pone de pie de un salto.

—Debe... debemos... se...guir...busca... —tartamudea todo nervioso, con la cara y el cuerpo rojo. Inmediatamente, corre al río, donde se zambulle en el acto.

Oscar queda, sentada en el mismo sitio, pestañando con ojos muy grandes. Luego se mira la palma de la mano y ve un extraño líquido en ella. Lleva su mano instintivamente, hacia su nariz y boca. Cuando lo prueba, hace un gesto amargo, entonces limpia su mano en el pasto. Mira a André nadando en el río y sin darle más importancia al asunto, se levanta y corre hacia él.

—¡André por ahí no! ¡Es más para allá! —Señala con su dedo índice. Su amigo se levanta un poco, deteniéndose por un momento, luego se dirige al lugar señalado.

Oscar vuelve a entrar al agua.

La tarde estaba cayendo, cuando apareció Nana gritando como loca por la orilla del río. Los chicos se asustaron y salieron rápido del agua.

—¡PERO CÓMO SE LES OCURRE BAÑARSE DESNUDOS A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA! —gritaba mientras cubría a Oscar.

—Seguro que nos íbamos a bañar vestidos —dijo el despierto niño.

—¡CHIQUILLO MAL EDUCADO, VEN PARA ACÁ NO MÁS! ¡YA VERÁS! ¡ERES TÚ, QUIÉN LE DA ESAS IDEAS A MI NIÑA! —Sale a corretearlo por toda la colina, mientras André huye desnudo y riendo.

Nana continuaba llevando la ropa del niño, en su mano levantada en alto sobre su cabeza. Oscar acompañaba a su amigo en las carcajadas de diversión.

Durante todo el trayecto al hogar, Nana les dio el discurso de sus vidas, diciéndoles cosas como: "los niños buenos no se desnudan", "las ladys se bañan con ropa", "las niñas y los niños no deben verse desnudos"- aquí interrumpió un porqué, pero Nana contestó: "porque así es"- y continuó con su bla, bla, hasta que le anunciaron que el General Jarjayes quería hablar con ellos dos. Nana se alarmó y les hizo asegurar, que no le dirían al General de lo ocurrido en el río. Los niños iban a preguntar cuál de todas las cosas, pero la anciana solo los hizo callar.

—Puedes echarme la culpa de todo —dijo André en voz baja, mientras Nana golpeaba la puerta del despacho.

Oscar lo miró con sorpresa. Su amigo solo siguió con la vista al frente, hasta estar delante del escritorio y del General Jarjayes. Nana tuvo que salir de la sala a petición de su Amo. Esta cerró la puerta del cuarto muy nerviosa, preocupada.

—Oscar —comenzó solemnemente, el General- los vi esta tarde en el río. Si no me equivoco, estaban jugando a los piratas ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Sí, padre —contestó seria y firme.

André solo veía la presencia de su amiga frente a su progenitor. Era de respeto y orgullo. De más sabía que ella le contaría toda la verdad, que jugaban a los piratas con el catalejo del abuelo y el gancho de la Nana, que habían peleado y él la botó al río después de gritarle, perdiendo así el catalejo (instrumento que nunca encontraron), luego estaba lo de bañarse desnudos. Contuvo la respiración y recién tomó el peso del asunto. Lo iban a castigar y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, porque siempre los juegos con Oscar terminaban así. Algo en su interior le decía que esto sería mucho mayor.

Mientras el pobre André pensaba dentro de su revuelta cabeza el castigo que le impondrían; ya que no se imaginaba algo peor que doble turno en el establo, ayudar a la Nana a pelar las verduras, encerrarlo en su cuarto a estudiar sin dejarlo jugar con Oscar, cargar el agua de la noria, preparar el baño de la abuela, etc., etc., otras cosas que no se acordaba en el momento, cosas que hacía aunque no estuviera castigado; Oscar también divagaba con respecto a esa tarde, pero de forma muy diferente al de su amigo. El General se levantó de su imponente sillón y se puso de pie de espalda hacia la ventana. La luz anaranjada de la tarde, se filtró por alrededor de la silueta del militar.

—No quiero que jueguen más a los piratas. —André se sorprendió, cosa que no sucedió con Oscar, quien seguía tan impasible como siempre—. Los piratas son bandidos, sucios ladrones, indignos de ti y de tu estirpe. De ahora en adelante, quiero que jueguen algo más de acuerdo con tu nobleza ¿Está claro?

—Sí, padre. —Fue lo único que contestó.

André aunque confuso, se alivió de ser esa la razón de su presencia ante el Amo. Un suspiro lo traicionó.

—Otra cosa. —André se paró firme con ojos asustados— ¿Tú sabes dónde está el catalejo del abuelo?

André estuvo a punto de desmayarse, sentía las piernas flaquear.

—Sí, padre.

"Sí, padre, sí, padre... que era lo único que sabía decir" —siguió pensando en la malvada de Oscar, quien lo hacía sufrir lenta y dolorosamente hasta su triste final— "Grrrrrrr".

Estaba llegando al límite.

—¿Y bien? —dijo serio el General.

Ya a punto de estallar, André revelaría todo lo sucedido. Abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por Oscar.

—Yo lo saqué de su lugar para jugar y lo perdí en el río —dijo de forma simple.

—¡¿Cómo?! —Ahí estaba, ahora vendría la explicación. André se resignó a escucharla.

—Eso es todo. Me lo llevé a escondidas y cuando me caí al río, el catalejo también se cayó. André y yo estuvimos buscándolo por horas, pero no lo encontramos. Lo siento mucho padre.

El General Jajayes se volteó y quedó frente a la ventana:

"Era por eso que sus cabellos estaban húmedos" —pensó.

Los últimos rayos del sol luchaban contra la inminente oscuridad. Estos también iluminaban, con luz tenue, el rostro del severo padre. El corto momento de silencio se rompió.

—¿Y cómo te caíste? —preguntó su padre.

André dio un respingo.

—Fue mi culpa. Cometí un error, por eso me caí —contestó sin cambiar el tono de su voz.

—Ya veo —dijo todavía de espaldas hacia ellos—. Oscar, te quedarás en tu cuarto hasta nuevo aviso. No cenarás hoy... Pueden retirarse.

—Sí, padre.

Y abandonaron la sala sin más. El confuso André no reaccionaba, aún después, cuando Oscar estaba en la puerta de su cuarto. Ella se despidió con un "buenas noches André" y cerró la puerta en sus narices. Fue aquí donde recién supo lo que había sucedido. Comenzó a golpear la entrada.

—¿Sí André? —contestó cuando por fin abrió la puerta.

—Yooooooooo —comenzó tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos—. Quería saber por qué mentiste —dijo esto con su frente arrugada y cejas levantadas.

—¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he mentido —dijo demasiado segura, tanto que André pensó que volvía a mentir: "¿acaso ya no conocía a su amiga?"

—Pero, pero... si yo fui quien te botó al agua. Tú no te caíste —dijo con la misma expresión de antes, reflejada en su rostro.

—Dije que había cometido un error, ¿no? —Esperó la respuesta.

André todavía no sabía, a donde quería llegar con eso. Alzó una ceja en interrogación.

—Síííí, eso dijiste... ¿Cuál error?

Oscar lo mira indecisa. Por primera vez no sabe cómo hablar con su amigo. Se siente pequeña ante él, aunque sus estaturas son iguales. Su cabeza cae y su mirada se fija en el suelo.

Los candelabros y lámparas de aceite ya estaban encendidas, luchando contra la oscuridad reinante en esa enorme mansión. Unos sirvientes encendían las últimas lámparas, allá en el fondo del pasillo. La monótona luz llegó a los rubios cabellos de Oscar.

—André, disculpa por obligarte a usar ese odioso parche. —Sin mirarlo cerró la puerta y dejó a su amigo en completo asombro.

Y Oscar jamás, nunca, se había disculpado con él, razón por la cual, ya era suficiente para dejarlo volando en una nube de dudas e interrogaciones. Siguió su instinto y se dirigió a la cocina. Su lugar como sirviente.

Ni siquiera la abuela lo castigó por lo del garfio. Ella estaba tan triste, porque habían castigado a su niña, que ni siquiera le dio importancia a su nueva travesura, cosa que nunca sucedía. Esa noche no pudo dormir y al día siguiente se levantó temprano, antes del amanecer, y se fue con dirección al río. Volvió unas horas después con sus cabellos mojados, estos los traía recogidos con su cinta azul de costumbre.

Encontró a su abuela cabizbaja pelando pollos.

—Abuela, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó acercándose muy lentamente.

—A mi niña todavía la tienen castigada. —Parecía que ya se le caían las lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que el Amo le levanta pronto el castigo —dice con tono cariñoso.

La abuela reaccionó frente a lo dicho por su nieto. Comenzó a elevar el tono de voz.

—El Amo no debería castigar a una niña tan frágil. —El tono continuaba, subiendo a medida que comenzaba a desplumar el pollo con más fuerza— ¡Cómo se le ocurre!, las niñas deben protegerse. —Ahora arrancaba las húmedas plumas sin compasión—. Madam Jarjayes debería saber esto.

Se levantó muy rápido del asiento. Tenía al pollo del cogote el cual, caía inerte en sus arrugadas manos.

—Ella nunca estaría de acuerdo con las tontas ideas del Amo —continuaba diciendo la Nana, ahora zamarreaba al ave de un lado para el otro, balanceándolo— ¡ESTO LO SABRÁ! —gritó por fin.

Nana salió, volando de la cocina sin acordarse de que llevaba el pollo en sus manos. El pequeño André la siguió asustado. Sin embargo, aunque llegó hasta la misma puerta del cuarto de la Madam, no se atrevió a golpear. Volvió cabizbaja hasta la cocina, arrastrando el pollo por los suelos. Sabía que no había nada que hacer, salvo esperar.

André se quedó contemplando a su abuela, la cual derramaba lentas gotas de lágrimas, mientras seguía murmurando lo pobre y frágil que era su niña.

—Pero abuela, ella es fuerte. Esto del castigo no la dañará —le dijo, recordando las veces que se agarraban a golpe limpio, en aquellas innumerables peleas que habían tenido. Peleas que parecían agradar al General, porque no decía nada al respecto, salvo preguntar quién había ganado.

—¡Cómo! —La abuela se sobresaltó—. No te atrevas a decir eso. Podrá hacerse pasar por un niño fuerte y seguro, y hasta algunas veces lo será, pero siempre mantendrá su corazón de niña... ¡Mi Niña!... Puede engañarlos a todos, incluso a ella misma, pero a mí no. Tú también deberías entenderlo. —Miró el rostro confuso de su nieto. Dio un suspiro—. Quizás algún día...

Y continuó con su trabajo en la cocina, tenía que apurarse con el almuerzo, aunque recién habían desayunado los señores. Mandó a André por agua. Este último se dirigió a la noria, con miles de ideas revoloteando en su cabeza. Entonces, tomó una decisión y dejó la tarea inconclusa.

Subió por el ala norte de la mansión de los Jarjayes, trepando como mono de circo. Le costó, pero llegó por fin al lugar deseado.

Oscar abrió la ventana con sorpresa y dejó pasar a su insistente amigo. Después de que él brincó dentro de su cuarto, y segura que nadie lo había visto entrar, cerró la ventana. Sin embargo, se equivocó en esto último. Unos viejos ojos vieron la escena.

—André... —murmuraron.

Dentro de la habitación de Oscar los ánimos no estaban muy agradables.

—André, ¿qué haces?

—Vine a traerte algo de comer. —Saca unos panecillos, envueltos en un pañuelo—. ¡Toma!, están frescos.

Oscar ve las manos estiradas de su amigo.

—No seas tonto. Las órdenes de mi padre fueron bien claras.

Lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de rabia.

—Tu padre dijo que no cenarías. —Le dedicó una sonrisa—. No dijo nada del desayuno.

—No te hagas el astuto conmigo. Sabes bien, que si hubiera querido levantarme el castigo, ya habría mandado a alguien con el desayuno. Además, no tendrías que colgarte de mi ventana para verme.

Esto le desvaneció la sonrisa. Era verdad, no pudo pasar por los pasillos hacia su cuarto sin que los otros sirvientes lo viesen. Por esta razón, tuvo que trepar por aquellas paredes lisas.

—Si no te vas a comer los panecillos, me quedaré aquí.

—¡Estás loco! —dijo asustada—. Si mi padre se entera, me dobla el castigo.

Oscar no pudo hacer nada para convencerlo. Su amigo se quedó con ella, e incluso, tomó uno de los libros y se pudo a estudiar como nunca. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no podía desobedecer a su padre, así que siguió el juego de su amigo y fingió que no le importaba su presencia.

—No tienes que estudiar tanto —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona—. Hagas lo que hagas, te quedarás dormido en clases.

La estrategia de Oscar no resultó. Su amigo le dio una sonrisa amable, diciendo que el profesor era el aburrido, luego siguió con el libro. Eso era en parte verdad, porque lo otro, era el cansancio de André por las labores diarias.

El maestro venía todos los días a la mansión y le daba clases a los dos, pero André cabeceaba durante muchas jornadas, mientras que ella alucinaba con las historias de hazañas heroicas: Aquiles, Odiseo, Hércules, Robin Hood, Guillermo Tell y tantos otros héroes y aventuras que ella deseaba imitar. De hecho, de aquí surgió la idea de los piratas como tantas otras para los juegos.

Varias veces el tutor había reclamado por la presencia de André en esas sesiones. Lo encontraba "poco adecuado", pero tenía que resignarse, porque el General Jarjayes había insistido, es más, lo ordenó. Nadie entendió el porqué, aunque pareciera que la Nana sí, ya que lo alababa y apoyaba en - considerado por ella- " el único acierto del Amo". Así que la presión era grande para su amigo, estaba la Nana, el profesor, su padre y ella misma en constante "vigilancia". Aunque ella más se divertía que otra cosa. El pobre André, después pagaba las consecuencias en los inventados juegos en los cuales "participaba".

Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar, como lo convenció para jugar a los piratas, aunque después se sintió muy mal, no sabía si por obligarlo a usar ese parche, o por no dar el ejemplo frente a él. De todas maneras, estuvo mal ordenarle hacer algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer, como lo fue el asunto del disfraz pirata ¿Qué clase de héroe haría algo así?

Por eso fue su culpa. Cometió un error y lo estaba pagando.

—Está bien André —dijo cruzando los brazos—. Te puedes quedar, pero si viene alguien te escondes, ¿oíste?

—¡Sí! — contestó radiante.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para poner en práctica el escondite de André. La Nana fue a llevarle el desayuno a su niña y también, la mala noticia, de que todavía debía permanecer en su cuarto. Después de decir lo injusto que era todo eso, le dio valor y ánimo para seguir.

—Pronto mi niña, se acabará esto. Juega un poco y el tiempo se te pasará volando, ¿eh? —Le hizo un guiño pícaro antes de salir de la habitación.

Oscar quedó extrañada del comportamiento de la Nana, ¿jugar?, si ella nunca jugaba sola. Estaba pensando en esto cuando apareció un hambriento André.

—¿Qué trajo, eh? —Se dirigió directo a las bandejas con comida. Comenzó a destaparlas.

—¡Oye ese es mi desayuno! —Saltó la más hambrienta de ellos.

—¡Mira! ¡Si hay comida suficiente para los dos! —exclamó maravillado su amigo.

Sí, había comida como para un regimiento completo. Lo que extrañó aún más a Oscar, porque ella no solía comer tanto, ni siquiera cuando estaba muerta de hambre.

Después de comer, en vez de jugar, se pusieron a estudiar, algo realmente raro entre ellos, pero ya habían tenido suficiente con sus jueguitos y no encontraron mejor forma de pasar el tiempo. Esto fue muy acertado, porque comenzaron a ayudarse -en realidad Oscar le repetía la lección a André- y las horas pasaron volando. Especialmente, cuando Oscar le contó a su amigo la historia de Aquiles y Odiseo, cosa que emocionó al niño al punto de abrir los ojos al máximo y dar grititos de emoción en cada hazaña de los héroes. Esa proeza con el caballo de Troya era genial, ni hablar de Aquiles, el Semi-dios casi invencible, quien fuera muerto por una flecha en su talón.

"Hasta los grandes héroes tenían sus puntos débiles...mmmmmh" —pensó.

Ella Intentó hablar de Guillermo Tell, incluso antes de estos dos personajes, pero André no quería saber, absolutamente, nada al respecto sobre: "la odiosa manzanita", y es que también tenía culpa de eso, porque... ¿adivinen? Esa es otra historia.

Nana tuvo razón. El castigo fue levantado para la hora del almuerzo y el asunto no pasó a mayores. Al menos eso creía Oscar. Ella jamás se dio cuenta, que las constantes visitas de André al río, no se debían solo, por su fascinación a nadar.

André buscaba el catalejo como si algo más importante estuviera en el fondo del agua. Algo sin explicación.

Oscar veía de vez en cuando a su amigo en el río, pero no volvió a entrar desnuda junto a él. Sin embargo, ella vio el cuerpo desnudo de André algunas veces. Ocasiones en que los rayos del sol y el hermoso brillo del río, lo deslumbraban.

—Oscar, ya llegamos ¿Por qué no te bajas del caballo? —preguntó la profunda y masculina voz de André.

El Palacio de Versalles se alzaba frente a ella con majestuosa opulencia. Comenzó a bajarse del caballo todavía con la mente en otro tiempo. No se dio cuenta y tropezó cayendo en los brazos de su amigo.

Sintió la fuerza de esos brazos que la sostuvieron, y un duro pecho masculino la cubrió hasta su cabeza.

"¿Desde cuándo André estaba tan alto y fuerte?"

Su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Un ligero temblor la recorrió entera.

André la separó de sí y sus ojos se encontraron. Él le dio una mirada, que provocó un calor nebuloso a su rostro.

—Comandante, la estábamos esperando —dijo Gerodelle.

Oscar reaccionó, aunque sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas. Siguió a su subordinado militar, y escuchó unos pasos al lado suyo, pero algo no estaba bien. Se detuvo y volteó, instintivamente. Vio a su amigo parado todavía junto a los caballos.

—André, ¿no vienes?

Comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Oscar reanudó la marcha, olvidando para siempre lo que traía en su bolsillo. André se fijó, en la delgada figura que seguía desde niño.

—Yo siempre estoy a tu lado, mi amor —respondió en un murmullo.

Fin.-

Soy una Berubara Fan, porque me encanta la serie "Lady Oscar", en especial André. Esta es una de las series clásicas del shojo manga y una de las más importantes. También, su autora Ryoko Ikeda es una de las primeras en utilizar un tema histórico, ya que esta historia se basa en la Francia del Rey Luis XVI y en la desembocadura de La Revolución Francesa.

Los piratas aquí mencionados, pertenecen a la historia de Francia. Francois Leclerc (o Le Clerc) es del s. XVI, mientras que Misson y Caraccioli son del s. XVII. Estos últimos fundaron "Libertatia", una democracia auténtica adelantada en un siglo a los ideales de La Revolución Francesa. También eran fieles camaradas (¿por qué los habrá elegido, eh?) Hay muchos "detallitos" que Oscar pasó por alto. Si los investigan, sabrán a qué me refiero. Además, si alguien se extraña por la mención de Guillermo Tell, ya que fue escrito después del 1800, pueden leer mi siguiente fic "Guillermo Tell", el cual aclarará todas sus dudas.

Este shojo pueden encontrarlo con varios nombres: en castellano "Lady Oscar" o "La Rosa de Versalles", en inglés "The Rose of Versailles" y, en japonés "Berusaiyu no Bara".


End file.
